Vehicle axle arrangements are well known from the prior art. For instance, EP 2 639 087 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a vehicle axle arrangement which is part of a vehicle wheel suspension system, in which a transverse leaf spring which is connected to transverse links is provided. In the case of compression processes of the wheels of a vehicle, a length compensation is performed in the transverse direction of the vehicle wheel suspension system by way of the spring arrangement. The transverse direction may be orthogonal to the forward direction of travel of the vehicle. To this end, in the known embodiment according to EP 2 639 087 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein, a relative movement takes place in the bearing arrangements between the transverse links and the spring arrangement. In the case of mutual compression of the wheels (also called roll), bending moments of different magnitude are produced in the bearing arrangements which connect the spring arrangement to the corresponding transverse links. This can lead to the problem that the spring arrangement can no longer be oriented symmetrically after the roll process on account of different relative movements in the bearing arrangements, which in turn can damage the vehicle wheel suspension system in the relatively long run.